


A Great Heart

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collaboration, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fanzine, London, M/M, Multimedia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Screenplay/Script Format, The Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: EXT. ST PAUL’S CATHEDRAL.
JOHN and SHERLOCK running in sync, tearing through the COURTYARD. We cannot yet see who they are pursuing. A full moon rises above ST PAUL’S DOME. This is it, there’s magic in the air: the thrill of the chase; just the two of them…
-Written by jenna221b for The Johnlock Fanzine, with illustrations by khorazir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here!](here!%20) 


End file.
